The fabrication of semiconductor devices involves forming electronic components in and on semiconductor substrates, such as silicon wafers. These electronic components may include one or more conductive layers, one or more insulation layers, and doped regions formed by implanting various dopants into portions of a semiconductor substrate to achieve specific electrical properties.
Field-effect transistors (FETs), such as planar metal-oxide-semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs) and 3-dimensional FinFETs, are semiconductor devices. Silicon on insulator (SOI) platforms for FETs comprise layered silicon-insulator-silicon substrates on which FETs can be built, and such platforms can reduce parasitic device capacitance and improve performance.
III-V FET technologies use compound semiconductors selected from group 13 (old group III) and group 15 (old group V) of the period table of elements, such as ternary III-V semiconductor alloys comprised of indium gallium arsenide (InGaAs). III-V FETs on silicon platforms (e.g., such as CMOS platforms) can be difficult to fabricate on account of mismatched lattices of III-V materials and silicon, which can cause strain at the interfaces of such materials and result in defects in the semiconductor devices.